


Two Choices

by FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper



Category: Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/pseuds/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper
Summary: After leaving Lian Yu, Oliver returns home... to a very angry Dinah Lance.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Dinah Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Two Choices

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Green Arrow. Or Black Canary.

**Oliver pov:**

I crawl down the chimney of the only home I’ve ever known. 

I have decided to channel my inner Santa Claus and give everyone the ultimate present-- ME!

But, I have to be quiet, so I am currently easing down the chimney, with my bow strapped to my back to avoid extra sound. I begin to regret my decision as my knees painfully creak and groan. 

I drop onto the logs of my fireplace, eliciting a groan which I quickly realize is my own. 

I duck into the living room and I am greeted by the murderous glares of Emiko, Dinah, and Diggle. 

And of course, they look prepared to kill me. The tension can be cut with a knife. So I break the tense silence in the only way I know how. 

“Ummmmm… Happy Holidays?” 

That’s when Dinah goes off. “We thought you were DEAD! Digg and I looked for you for MONTHS! And you just now come back and decide to pretend everything is alright?!” She shouts. 

“I didn’t want to end up on Lian Yu! The Ninth Circle exploded! I floated on a piece of rubble and landed on the island, with no sign of you or Digg or Emi! I thought I had no other reason to live! Until last month. I decided I wasn’t going to wallow in self-pity anymore, so I started to rebuild my strength and start building a raft. I sailed until a fishing barge brought me home. So I decided to come back, and here you all are.” I finish and take a breath, preparing for Dinah’s reply. She comes closer and laces her calloused hands around my neck. 

“I don’t know if I want to kiss you for your complete bleeding heart,” She begins with a smirk, “Or shove you off of a bridge for your stupidity.” 

“Can I pick?” 

**Fin.**


End file.
